Ratchet and Clank Death Or Life
by codelombax
Summary: When Talwnt finds out that her father is still alive she needs Ratchet and firends to help find him on the grave yard planet. See if Ratchet and friends will get out of this one.
1. Chapter 1: Voices and Shadows

**I do not own ratchet and clank the only things I own are Chaz Apogee and the grave yard planet. Ratchet amd clank belong to insomniac.**

**Prologue **

_One day at the Apogee Space Station a Markazian showed you at the door and claimed to be Talwny's brother. His name was Chaz Apogee he told Talwny that their father was still alive and he need Talwny's help to find him. So Talwny called up Ratchet and Clank to come help them out. But Ratchet had to bring Sasha with them so she could be protected from Nefarious. When Chaz told them about the seen area of Max Apogee they were all shocked to hear the last seen location was on the grave yard planet (called The Grate Grave). They went to closest hotel near the area where Max had last been seen. But the hotel was completely empty and looks nice in side it was about 50 stories high they all picked a room on the top floor but when the fell asleep and woke up the next morning the hotel was covered with blood, rusted pieces of metal, rusty chains, knives in the wall, and gun shots in the wall. The front door was locked and they couldn't get out and a red light was under the door. They tried the emergency exit doors but they were locked too._ _They stayed in the hotel for 10 days before strange things started to happen._

**Chapter 1 The Beginning: Voices, Shadows, and Other things **

Ratchet, Clank, and Chaz wake up to here the girls screaming they all run to their room and saw what they were screaming at. They grabbed the girls and ran to the boy's room and Ratchet said "Are you guys ok?" "Oh Ratchet I was so terrified!" said Sasha while hugging him. She looked like was she was going to cry or pass out "Talwny I'm going to get Sasha and your stuff ok so stay in here with Clank. Come on Ratchet lets go." Says Chaz after the boys left Clank asked "What happened in there?" "Blood leaked from the wall spelling Talwnys and my name." said Sasha in a shaky voice. "Do not worry Sasha nothing will happen in here." He says but just then a strange whisper came from down the hall and said "Talwny, Sasha, Clank I'm waiting for you to come find me." The three of them huddled near the corner Sasha started to cry. "Leave us alone!" shouted Talwny "Go away!" she yelled again. Ratchet and Chaz ran in with their stuff "What's wrong Sasha?" asked Ratchet "Please Sasha clam down." Ratchet said hugging her. Chaz ran over to Talwny and said "Oh thank Florana your all right." He gave her a tight hug. The phone rang no one picked it up until Ratchet walked of over and picked it up. "Hello?" Ratchet said in a shaky voice. A sweet little girl's voice said "Help me please ." "Who is this?" Ratchet said bravely. Chaz looked over to the cord but it was cut he gasped and pointed to the cut cord Sasha, Talwny, and Clank gasped at the sight as well. When Ratchet looked at the cut cord he dropped the phone and jump back his heart started to pump faster that he could imagine. He walked over to a seat and sat down.

"We need….to find a….way out of….this mad hotel." Ratchet said trying not to struggle and cry. Clank walked over trying to comfort his friend. "Well how are we going to get out of here? The main door is locked and so are the emergence exits." Asked Sasha walking over to Ratchet. By this next to Ratchet and the window the sun shinned and Sasha's shadow looked like it was going to stab Ratchet. He back away and said "LOOK AT THE SHADOW!" and when she did Sasha shadow was holdings Ratchet shadow by the neck and stabbed it. This mad Chaz furious he yelled "Whoever you are or whatever you are I'm going to stop you!" by this time Ratchet had just had it. He started to cry and couldn't stop. Sasha was stunned she had never seen Ratchet cry before. She hugged him to try to get him to stop but he didn't. Talwny got up and said "Well we can't just stand here we have to find a way out." She walked out of the room and fell to her knees. Chaz ran to her and said "Talwny what happened?" but she didn't answer "Talwny this isn't funny. I mean it get up now." said Chaz but she didn't, but her shadow did. Chaz got a glass of water and threw the water at her she snapped back. "What happened? How did I get over here?" asked Talwny. "I don't know ether you walked or something made you walk."

Later on that night about 11:59 pm Sasha got up to get a drink of water. She got up got a cup and filled it with water or so she thought when she turned on the water it was clear but when she but the cup up to her mouth she noticed the water turned into a dark crimson. She dropped her cup and screamed and not just because of the water but she noticed that there were cockroaches all over her. Talwny got up and ran to the kitchen to see what happened and when she got she was in total shock. Sasha was completely covered to head and toe with cockroaches. Talwny grabbed a towel and started to wipe off the cockroaches and they disappeared into the shadows. She picked up Sasha and they both ran two the boy's room they got in and locked the door and slid down the door to the ground. "What happened?" asked. "Cockroaches, blood, shadows." Said Sasha "Ok calm down what happened Talwny?" Asked Ratchet "Sasha got to get some water but it turned into blood then she noticed that she was covered with cockroaches. Then I came in and wiped all the cockroaches off her." Said Talwny in a fast and shocked voice "HELP ME!" said the little girls voice Ratchet talked to on the phone. "Where are you little girl? I need to know if you what me to come get you." Said Ratchet "Ratchet do not make contact with this thing. We do not know if this thing is friendly or not." Said Clank with a worried look on his face. "I don't care. I don't know why but I feel like this girl is stuck with us two. Now come on let's get some sleep its late." Says Ratchet "Ya. Talwny sleep on this side on the bed I don't want you sleeping on the floor." Said Chaz "Ratchet could I sleep with you on your bed?" asked Sasha "Get on just don't get to close." They climbed on and fell asleep for while.


	2. Chapter 2: The Death Dreams

**Chapter 2: The Death Dreams **

Surprisingly Ratchet, Clank, and Sasha were all have in the same dream their favorite moment together. It was night; Ratchet was lying on a hill under a tree. With Sasha was resting on Ratchets shoulder looking at the stars while Clank was reading a book right next to them. "Isn't this night just beautiful Ratchet. The stars are shining, there's a full moon, and a clear sky." Said Sasha relaxed on his shoulder "Now I have to agree with you. It's so peaceful and quiet." Said Ratchet "Like the universe is at peace. As if nothing could go wrong." Says Clank putting down his book down. But just then the sky went pitch black "Ratchet, Clank what happened to the sky?" asked Sasha "Clank scan the sky for blockage." Commanded Ratchet "Scanning…. No blockage detected Ratchet." Said Clank nervously "Then why is it black?" asked Sasha. Everything went black no color except Ratchet, Clank, and Sasha. They saw a black Shadow move towards them it was a small lombax girl shadow. She walked over to Ratchet and gave him a hug "Thank you for coming for me ." but she said "Hurry we must move before he gets here and kills you all." But just then a growling sound came from behind "Vanessa where are you my little pain!"

_Meanwhile in Chaz and Talwnys dream._

They find themselves in a chamber with only two chairs in the camber they look around trying to find a way out. "Chaz just stop. There's no way out." Said Talwny "And besides where the only ones in here." Said Talwny looking around. "That's not all true." Says a boy's voice "Who's there?" asked Chaz "Relax I'm here to help you escape." He said. He manifested himself on one of the chairs. He was a brown lombax with light brown stripes. He was young only about 11 with a blue t-shirt and black pants. "My names Leoth. What are your guise names?" he asked "I'm Chaz Apogee and this is my sister Talwny Apogee." Chaz said with pride. "Wait did you say Apogee. Oh no come on let's get moving before he hears that name." said Leoth "What a sec who is he?" asked Talwny. "He is the one that has you trapped here his name is….." that's all he said before he diapered. Then everything went black but Talwny and Chaz. "Leoth where did you go?" asked Talwny "I have him now, back where he belongs. Hahahahahahhhahahahahh" said a very deep voice. "What have you done to Leoth!" they both said at the same time. "Nothing compared what I'm going to do to you!" said the deep voice again. "Good-bye!" the floor opened beneath their feet and they fell.

_Back with Ratchet, Clank, Sasha, and Vanessa._

"So your names Vanessa?" asked Sasha. "Yes, now please keep your voice down. I do not want to be caught." Vanessa says with a worried expression. Her body began to manifest its self she had light brown fur with brown stripes. She had a white dress with a blue coat. "By ant chance do think you have seen my brother? His name is Leoth." She asked shyly. "I do not think we have Miss Vanessa." Said Clank "Ok Vanessa I need to know? Where are you taking us?" asked Ratchet. "Ok I'm taking you to….." before she could finish she was gone. "Vanessa where are you? Please answer me!" said Ratchet. "She far away from you three now. And now I'm going to kill all of you." The floor opened beneath them and they all fell in.

_Later on._

"Ow my head. Huh where are we?" asked Ratchet. "Ratchet, Clank, Sasha is that you?" asked Chaz "Oh my gosh! It is you!" said Talwny while hugging Ratchet. "Have you guise seen a young boy lombax named Leoth by any chance?" asked Chaz. "I was about to ask you the same but with a girl lombax her name Vanessa." Said Sasha. "Well didn't Vanessa say she was looking for her brother named Leoth." said Clank. "Ya your right Clank. She was." Says Ratchet. "Yes they found each other now because of me and now you will die. Look at the walls they are covered with spikes and closing in and the ground has a hole with blood coming out so if the spikes don't kill you, you will drown in blood. Have a good death!" said the deep voice. "Where are you keeping them!" Ratchet yelled while clutching his fist. "Ratchet we don't have time the blood is getting higher and the walls are getting closer. We must hurry." Said Clank. "Clank give me my omniwrench." Ratchet says looking up above the wall. He gives Ratchet the omniwrench and Ratchet throws the omniwrench at the top of the wall and hits a pipe. The pipe falls and get stuck. The wall comes to a stop. Ratchet dose the same to the other wall. By this time the blood was up to Ratchets knees. "How are we going to stop the blood?" Asked Sasha "I don't know? I wish this dream will be over with now." Said Ratchet with a worried look. Clank jumped on Ratchets back. Ratchet walked over to Sasha. Then Talwny and Chaz walked of the Ratchet and Sasha. By this time the blood was all the way to their chests. They huddled up in a group and waited for their time to run out. But they forgot it was a dream. Right before the blood got to their noses the all woke up at the same time but Ratchet who wasn't on the bed anymore. "Ratchet?" Talwny said no answer came then they looked all over and no Ratchet.

_Unknown location in the hotel._

"Talwny, Clank, Chaz, Sasha where are you guise?" says Ratchet tied down on a table. "They can't here you you to far my brother will try to help out." Vanessa. "Ya don't worry well get you out." says Leoth confidently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Hunt for a Lombax and a Explorer**

"It is no use. We've searched 15 stories already and yet no Ratchet." Says Clank getting ready to give up. "Well Clank you could give up on Ratchet. But me and Talwny are part of the Apogee family. And an Apogee never gives up to easily." Says Chaz giving Clank a doubtful glare. "And Ratchet didn't give up on you. He looked all over the universe for you didn't he." Said Talwny. "No I suppose he didn't." said Clank while sighing. "Oh I hope where ever Ratchet is he's safe." Sasha says in a whisper.

_In the unknown location in the hotel…_

"Ok Ratchet stay still I'll get the locks." Says Vanessa "Thanks for helping me out. By any chance do you guise know an explorer named Max Apogee he was last seen on this planet." Said Ratchet. "DON'T SAY THAT NAME! IF HE HERE THAT NAME HE WILL DEFINATLY KILL YOU!" yelled Leoth and Vanessa. "Yes he is here well take you there but stay down and stay quite." Said Leoth in a whisper. "They lead Ratchet down a long narrow hall. The very last room was the one that 'never open under any accession!'. Ratchet opened the door and saw a man hanging from the wall. "Max o my gosh. Talwny and Chaz are going to be so happy that you're alive." Said Ratchet in a whisper. "Wait how do you know my children?" asked Max "I'm friends with them." Said Ratchet. "Wait I must be dead you're a lombax." Said Max "I was the last lombax left behind. After they all left." Ratchet said in low tone. "I see." Said Max. "Well come on let's get out of here." Says Ratchet. They both walked towards the door and it slammed shut right in front of Ratchet. "Ha. You think it would be that easy to escape? Well you thought wrong. Well have a good time trying to. Ha-ha." Said a deep voice. Right then a figure made by electricity it the shape of a lombax ran toward them. It grabbed them by the neck and socked them in to a small coma.

_Back with Talwny, Chaz, Sasha, and Clank._

"I believe I've got Ratchets signature!" says Clank getting over whelmed with joy. "Yes. Finally were going to get you Ratchet…" but Sasha stopped in her tracks. "Well say good-bye to your friend before she kills you!" says the deep voice. "Hey where are my friends you monsters!" she screamed. She got her gun out and pointed it to all of them. "Hey Sasha put the gun down. We are your friends." Said Talwny. "No you're not. Now tell me where my friends are or I'll kill all of you!" says Sasha "Clam down look if we weren't your friends then how do we know you name or that you're the mayor of metropolis." Said Clank "Also looks very hard at us there must be a problem with your eyes." Clank staring into Sasha's eyes. He scanned her eyes "You guise are my friends. Wow I'm sorry." But just then the heard a yell that sounded just like Ratchet about 3 floors underneath them. "Come on let's go that was Ratchet!" said Clank. "Were coming Ratchet." Said Talwny. One floor later they came across a hole on the floor that went down at least went down 10 floors. "That's quite a trip down and theirs only on way across that thin piece of wood. "I'll go first." Said Talwny she made it across with ease. "My turn. Clank get on my back." Said Chaz. Clank jumped on and Chaz ran onto it and jumped across. "Ok your turn Sasha." Said Chaz. She looked down "I can't do it." She said. "Come Sasha it's not that bad." Said Talwny. She stepped on the board and tried to walk on it. It was towards the middle and slipped. "HELP ME!" Sasha yelled. But just then they say a lombax run towards them. "It's Ratchet!" she yelled. Or so she thought. It pulled Sasha up and brought her to the other side. "Thank you Ratchet!" she said while giving the lombax a hug. "I'm not Ratchet." He said "I'm Kaden now please help my son he about to die." He said reviling his face. He looked just like Ratchet. "Wait your Ratchets father but Ratchets father died a long time ago." Said Clank. "Here." He put something in Sasha's hand. "Give this to him he will need it." But then he diapered. "He said Ratchets about to die let's get moving!" said Talwny. They went 2 floors down and saw a flashing light with a shadow of a lombax being shocked and yelling and shadow of a man on the wall watching. They ran inside the room pulling out their guns. "You electric thing stop shocking him….." said Chaz while moving his head to his father and stopped. "Dad?" Talwny and Chaz said at the same time. Then they returned their attention at the electric figure. "Get out of here or die." Said Chaz. It didn't move "I'll Count to three. One…Two…..Three!" Talwny and Chaz shot at the same time and the electric figure disappeared. "Dad!" Chaz and Talwny ran to their father and gave him a hug. "I missed you so much!" said Talwny crying. "I missed both!" said Max. "Wait what about your mother have you found her yet?" asked Max "Moms alive to? We had no idea?" Chaz said. Back over to Ratchet, Clank, and Sasha. "Clank come help me get these things off Ratchets hands and legs." Says Sasha. "Thanks a lot Sasha. You too Clank." As Ratchet got up Sasha gave him a hug. "Thank goodness you're not hurt I don't know what I would have done if you died." She said braking into tears. "Ok Sasha what matters is that were all ok." Said Ratchet. "Sasha whipped her tears "Oh your father wanted me to give you this." She opened his hand and gave him the object. "It a madeleine your mother used to wear or that's what your father told me." Said Sasha "How did you get this?" Ratchet asked "Sasha was about to fall down a hole about 10 stories and your father came running. He jumped and grabbed her and gave her this." Said Clank with a smile on his face. "Talwny, Chaz, Max, Sasha, Clank lets go upstairs a get some sleep it's getting late.


End file.
